


Damian Wayne Drabbles

by Soft Huffelpuff Boy 21 (Soft_Huffelpuff_Boy2), Soft_Huffelpuff_Boy2



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: A brown cinnamon roll, Animal Lover Damian Wayne, Because I forgot to add that tag last chapter, Because we do not stand for DC whitewashing Damian in this household, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Bruce Wayne is a good father here, Damian - Freeform, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Has PTSD, Damian Wayne has Powers, Damian is secretly adorable, Damian wayne has twins, Dick Grayson Bashing, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Gorgon Damian Wayne, Ibn and Hafid are basically the frost sisters, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Intersexual Damian Wayne, Jason Todd bashing, Mutant Damian Wayne, No Smut, Not really since we all know he's actually a cinnamon roll, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Singer Damian Wayne, Siren Damian Wayne, as in, he is a triplet, merman Damian Wayne, praising, tim drake bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Huffelpuff_Boy2/pseuds/Soft%20Huffelpuff%20Boy%2021, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Huffelpuff_Boy2/pseuds/Soft_Huffelpuff_Boy2
Summary: A bunch of Damian Wayne related drabbles
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne & Original Female Character(s), Damian Wayne/Original Character(s), Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne/Colin Wilkes
Comments: 11
Kudos: 108





	1. Damian Wayne. Lord of the stray cats

Our amazing story starts at midnight in the happiest town of all, Gotham's most famous vigilantes were in the roof top of an abandoned building, Nightwing, Red Hood and Red Robin stood there, watching the scene unfold in front of their eyes. 

–Robin I'll ask one more time. Do you know why all this is happening?– Batman said, pointing at all the stray cats surrounding Robin. 

–Why no Batman, I have no idea why this is happening– Robin answered, kneeling in the centre of the stray cat circle. 

Nightwing, Red Hood and Red Robin were doing their best to hold their laughter, the scene was a mix between comedy and adorableness, watching Damian try to pet all the cats was adorable and watching Bruce getting upset because of it was really fun to watch. Damian on the other hand was trying to sneak small amounts of food to feed the strays, he had been doing that for three weeks and two nights. It all started three weeks ago:

After dinner was done, everybody got up and before they could throw the meat leftovers on the garbage, Damian interfered. 

– I'll wash the dishes tonight, you imbeciles all take hours to get ready before patrol. I'll wash the dishes to save some time and I'll get ready for patrol quickly. Besides it could allow Pennyworth to rest– His statement shocked the Wayne family, however nobody decided to disagree, I mean freeing themselves from dishes duty was the best deal they ever had, they left the dishes in the table and quickly went towards the Batcave. Alfred knew what was Damian's plan, which Damian wouldn't even question how he knew, and decided not to interfere. After everyone was gone, Damian started taking all the meat leftovers and packed them in bags, which he hid in his utility belt, after that he proceeded to wash all the dishes. 

That routine repeated for the next month, and in those weeks all the cats had taken a love to Damian, running towards him as soon as he arrived. And now they are in this situation, Damian looking like Snow White and Aurora had a son, and Bruce was the evil stepmother trying to separate them. 

–Guys, there's movement in the alley– Said Red Robin, looking down at the meeting going on in the alleyway. 

Batman turned to look at Robin, sighing and rubbing his temple in an exasperated manner. 

–Stay here, we'll take care of the dealers- He said before jumping down with the others. 

Robin knelt there, feeding the strays. After a few minutes he heard a gun shot and a bunch of barks, he ran towards the edge of the rooftop to see what happened. Batman was shot, and the other three vigilantes were surrounded by dogs. Damian's brain worked as fast as it could, trying to find a plan to save his family. Without wasting another second, he grabbed a handful of food and threw it at the dealers, the cats immediately jumping to get the food. 

Pieces of food landed on the dealers heads, the cats following behind, which led to a lot of confused screaming and hissing. The digs attacked at the sight of the cats, jumping and attacking their owners. The cats quickly escaped, leaving the bloodied and beaten criminals in the ground unconscious.

Damian jumped down from the rooftoo and ran towards his father, pressing a towel on the bullet wound. 

–Nightwing aply pressure to the wound, Red Robin contect Alfred, tell him to prepare everything in the infirmary, Red Hood get the Batmovile. Now– He commanded, his brothers doing as he said. 

Once Jason got to them in the Batmovile him and Dick got Bruce into the car, driving to the Batcave. After an hour Bruce was alright, the bullet was extracted by Alfred and they all were out of their costumes, they all went to Bruce's room. Damian sitting next to him on the bed. 

–Damian– Bruce called. Damian got a bit closer to him. 

–Yes father–Damian asked. After a few seconds of silence, Bruce talked

–I thought you didn't know why the cats were surrounding you tonight– He said with a smirk, the three older brothers giggling a bit at that. 

A blush spread on Damian's BROWN skin (that's for you DC), his green eyes traveled to the wall to not look at his father. 

–` I said I had no idea why they were surrounding me, you never asked if I was getting them food– He answered, looking at his father with a proud look. Although he looked like a baby kitten trying to be like his daddy. `

`Bruce smirked at Damian, he made a small hand gesture to make the others know that they could leave. Once he was alone with Damian he made some room on the bed so that Damian would lay down next to him, a muscly arm embraced Damian, who froze at the feeling. He expected to be punished for lying and disobeying orders, buthe was not punished, after a few minutes he allowed himself to melt into the warm hug his father was giving him. `

`–You were really great on patrol tonight Damian, I was glad to see that you held back the killing response tonight, I know you are working really hard to fight it. I'm proud of you son– Bruce talked, carresing Damian's pitch black hair. `

`Damian felt a warm and fuzzy feeling start out in his chest, it was... Weird... But good weird... He never felt it before, so he didn't know how to describe it. `

`–And I think that it was really sweet of you to feed those homeless cats, you truly saved many of them from passing away. Maybe we should start a rescue home, take kittens from the streets and find them new homes, so they can be taken care of– He said, knowing how Damian had a huge love for animals. Whenever an animal was around, Damian acted like a trauma free child. `

`Damian nodded, that was all he could do. He didn't want to leave his dad's side. `

`–Now sleep baby bird, tomorrow we're gonna start the plans for the rescue center– He finished his statement kissing Damian's forehead –Goodnight son–`

`–'Night baba–Damian answered, before falling asleep in his father's arms.`


	2. The Stepford Wayne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a mission to the LoA Damian finds two people who have been missing from him for years. Basically Damian has twins and all three of them have the powers of the frost sisters from "The Gifted".

–Father I don't think this is the best for them– Said a younger Talia. Her brown skin shined green because of the huge artificial womb. 

Inside of it were identical triplets, all three of them with brown skin and pitch black hair. 

–Talia, I don't care about that. Having them means that the league will finally be able to transform the world into it's best version– Ra's said, his eyes focusing on his three heirs. 

They made many tests to try and create the best machine, they found that when they tried to make only one it would die in a few weeks. They used blood from a mutant to give him abilities because they thought that would help, but it had the same results, it wasn't until they created three that they actually survived. Today was the day they were being born. 

–With them, the league actually has a future, Damian Al Ghul– He said as he took the first baby –Hafid Al Ghul– He took the second baby –And Ibn Al Ghul– He took the last baby, and threw all three of them into the Lazarus pit. When he reached to take them he was surprised to find that they were already showing their mutations, their bodies were made of diamond, everything in their bodies was made of diamond. He laughed –You will be powerful, the kings of the world. Ibn, Hafid and Damian... Damian... DAMIAN–

Damian woke up because of Dick's scream. 

–Wake up we are already her– He said and ran out of the jet and into the battle. 

Damian had been having this dream for a few weeks, he was struggling to remember his brothers, he only remembered them until he was five years old. His mother told him they had passed, but he didn't believe her. He took his swords and he ran into the League, the mission was made with a single goal in mind "eliminate the League of Assasins". It was difficult for Bruce to accept because of his " Not killing" Rule, but he accepted in the end. 

Blood spilled on the sand as the fight kept progressing, many of the assasins had fallen, either by Red Hood's bullets or Robin's swords. The JL, TT, YJ, Colin and Jon delivered hits left and rigt. The only one who wasn't at his best was the small boy getting distracted constantly. 

-ROBIN FOCUS– Yelled Nightwing as he saved Robin from an assasin. 

But Damian couldn't, he kept hearing his brothers telling him to find them. He looked around and saw that nobody was looking at him, he closed his eyes and connected with his brothers. He started to move, turning left and right as he was told, in a few second he arrived to the dungeon, his mother never allowed him to come to this room. 

–DAMIAN– His brothers screamed for him, he ran and stood in front of their cell.

–It's okay I'll get you out of here– He said. 

He focused and turned his hand into diamond form, they had discovered long time ago that they were indestructible in that form. He hit the handle and opened the cell, embracing his brothers, after years of being apart. He noticed that they were nose bleeding and the collars were beeping. 

–We have been using our power for too long, the collars started to take a toll on us–Hafid said. Damian took their faces in their hands, checking out all of their cuts and bruises. 

–What did she do to you? – He asked, a mix of emotiones swelling up inside him. 

His brothers held his hand, and showed him. 

Damian, Ibn and Hafid had grown into their powers, now with five years old they were probably the most powerful humans on earth, with their mind control, assasin training and diamond form they were pretty much unstoppable. But, five year old assasins with powers was a terrible mix. 

They where training one day, their grandfather had weapons, but they only had their abilities. After he cut Damian and kicked him inti the ground, Ibn and Hafid had helped their brother up and saw the tears in his eyes. They turned to their grandfather and lighted up their eyes 

–stop breathing– The three of them said, Ra's began to cough and fight for air, and before he could die. A dart was jammed into the triplets necks, putting them to sleep. 

–I told you this was a bad idea, we need to control them– Talia said, staring at her sons. 

She locked two of them up, putting the collar on, if the triplet that was training used his telepathy, the other two would die. When she sent Damian of to their father, she had warned him that if he used his mind control to try and save his brothers, they would die. 

Damian came back into the real world and turned both of his hands into diamonds and reached to destroy the collars, but was stopped by a voice. 

–I wouldn't do that if I were you Habibi– His mother said behind him –If you try to take them off your brothers will die immediately–

–How can I take them off, I know you and I know that you would use one of them to replace me if I die– He said, staring at her coldly. 

–If you think that you can use your powers against me I'm sorry to tell you they won't work, remember Damian, I've been trained to be able to block the most powerful telepath out of my mind–

–You can block ONE powerful telepath, but not the three most powerful telepaths– He said as he held hands with his brothers. Their eyes illuminated, as if they had a flashlight inside each eye. Talia tried to resist, but her eyes quickly turned a dull grey color –take of the collars– They said at the same time, their voices modified in a way that it echoed in the room. 

Talia moved towards the corner of the room and cut a slit on her hand, the blood dripped onto the stone, which opened to reveal a contained with a strange device. She moved towards her sons and opened te collars, allowing Ibn and Hafid to finally be able to use their 100% of power. 

–Take the knife in your hand and jam it into your head over and over until you die– They commanded, smiling as Talia kept stabbing herself, blood dripping on her face and making squishy noises as the knife was jammed in and out over and over again. 

They walked out of the room and onto the hall. 

–DAMIAN WHERE THE HELL WERE.. – Bruce stopped his screaming once he saw three Damians. 

–Not now father, we have a fight to win– They said at the same time and walked into the battlefield –Turn on against each other– They commanded, all of the assasins' eyes turned into that dull grey colour and started killing each other. The figure of Ra's Al Ghul stood there as he saw his grandkids with fear What is it Ra's? You look like you've seen a ghost– Their eyes shined that iridescent green again –Take the sword in your belt and stab yourself in the chest over and over– They said, enjoying how Ra's tried to resist their mind control, but couldn't. They turned to their allies, staring at them with shock in their eyes –Don't look so scared. The fun's just starting– They said before walking away and into the jet. 

A week had happened after everyone found out and saved Ibn and Hafid, in that week many things happened. Damian's personality started to change, each and every triplet had it's own personality, and after Damian was separated from them his personality changed; he became more sensitive, showing his emotions instead of hiding them, he was kinda like Jon and Dick. Ibn was always analytical, he analysed everything and created plans for everything, he was always doing research about anything. Finally Hafid was pretty sassy and sarcastic, he was more laid back and relaxed, he would always lay down on the garden watching Damian taking care of the garden and animals and Ibn reading. 

Damian also quit the Robin mantle, he was sixteen and he felt that Ducke deserved to take the Robin mantle now. Each had their own alias, but their group was known as Cerberus. Damian was known as Pictus, his suit was designed as a red armor and a dark orange mask, he also had a golden khopesh as a weapon. Ibn was known around as Corvus, his suit was way less eye-catching, it was a black armor and a black mask,his weapon of choice was a black bow and arrow that could be used as a batton. Finally Hafid had given hinself the name Pionus, his armor was a dark green and his mask was blue and his weapon of choice were yellow guns, because Lord forbid Hafid from being subtle at all. 

All in all they made themselves pretty famous in Gotham and international news, mutant triplets fighting crime in Gotham, sometimes alongside Batman and the Justice League, or the Teen Titans. They mostly hung out and fought crime with Jon, Colin, Maps and Cass; they still lived with Bruce but didn't work with him, since they are trying to make up for the lost time. Damian started Dating Colin and Jon, Ibn dated Cass and Hafid dated Maps; and yes, they could hear and see the moment when they lost their virginity, after a week they would just stare at each other and talk through their connection.


	3. Intersexual Damian Wayne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:
> 
> This chapter contains intersexphobia, it also contains a panic attack, gender dysphoria, mentions of rape and childhood abuse. If you are sensitive to this kind of topics please don't read it.

All his life Damian was told he was defective, it didn't matter how hard he trained, how many missions he had done right, he never brought honor to his mother and grandfather. Talia and Ra's never saw him as a rightful heir to the League, he was just a creation gone wrong for both of them. You may wonder, what was wrong woth Damian? Well, he wasn't born with XY chromosomes... And no he wasn't born with XX chromosomes, he was born with XXY chromosomes. 

Yes, Damian Al ghul Wayne was a hermaphrodite, a freak, a nature mistake. He was always treated like shit, his mother never looked at him in the eyes, and his punishments were ten time worse than the ones other assasins were given. When he found out he was going to live with his father he promised himself nobody would find out about his "condition".

And he did, nobody knew (aside from Alfred since he did a blood test to check that he was indeed Bruce's son) and he spent the next three years completely fine, until one day he noticed something red staining his bedsheets... He just got his period, he fought back the tears at the feeling he was experiencing, the pain wasn't on the period cramps it was in the reminder of what he could never be... He could never be a boy, he cried softly as he unmade his bed and threw the sheets to wash, he went to the bathroom and showered while he sobbed. 

When he got out he wasn't crying anymore and his eyes weren't showing signs of crying so he just got ready, he wore black sweatpants, a grey shirt and a black sweater. He really felt terrible so he just went into the kitchen like that, in there Alfred was cooking. 

–Alfred, where are the others? – He asked. 

–Good morning to you too Master Damian, your father is on a Justice League meeting, Master Timothy is at WE, Master Dick is still asleep and Mater Jason is in his apartment. Why do you ask? –

–I... I... Uhm... I need... Period... Things– He answered, pointing at his crotch area. 

–Mhh– Alfred answered completely unfazed, he already went through this with all the other people who have gotten periods on the manor –I think we have some pads in the bathroom, go put one on and I'll go buy tampons after you eat your breakfast–

Damian quickly went upstairs, he really didn't want to talk woth Alfred about blood coming out of the place that made him despise his body. He found the pads inside the cabinet in the bathroom, he read the instructions and he put them on. They were big for him, especially since his bleeding wasn't that heavy, but he could live with the extra support. When he got downstairs he found his breakfast already set on the table with a note from Alfred, stating that he had gone to the store to get his... Products. 

Damian ate his breakfast slowly, the feeling of disgust never leaving his body everytime he felt the blood dripping from the organ that made him miserable. He finished his meal and went to the gym in the cave, there he trained and trained, punching the dummy and cutting holograms in half as he imagined every person that ruined his life, his mother, his grandfather, the assasins who touched him and left him alone in a field bleeding at the young age of six, himself, he cuts the second dummy and stabbed it over and over again until the entire floor was left looking like a war had happened. 

He ran towards the showers and got naked, doing his best to ignore the bloody pad left in his underwear, he threw it in the trash and began showering. His hands scrubbed roughly until his skin was red and bleeding in some parts, his memories coming back to haunt him as they usually did, normally he wouldn't react terribly to them... But his period, plus all the curves that his body was getting from puberty made his flashbacks and PTSD worse. He fell to the ground and cried, he cried all the tears he kept to himself, his sobs and screams filled the room, he didn't care if somebody heard, he didn't care if they found out, he didn't care if they killed him... He just wanted it to end. 

–DAMIAN– Someone yelled, he couldn't see who they were because of the tears and the fog that the water was creating because of it's temperature. 

Big strong arms embraced him, he felt the fabric and judging by how it felt he could tell it was very expensive... Father was with him. 

–It's okay Dami, it's okay, I'm here I'm here, I'm never leaving you– He repeated over and over. 

Bruce had just arrived from a JL meeting, he found Alfred cleaning their rooms and a bag sitting in the table, he took a peak to see what it was and found pads and tampons. At first he didn't understand, Selina was in a mission, Steph and Cass didn't leave here anymore and visited every once in a while, the only person who could be menstruating was... Oh. He quickly went to the cave, he knew about Damian being intersexual, he found out when he brought him back to life but he decided not to say anything, if Damian didn't feel comfortable telling him then why would he press him to confess. 

He walked into the gym... Only to see it destroid, memories from Damian's death came back to him, throughout the time he was trying to find a way to bring him back to life the cave and gym always looked like it. He heard Damian's screams and sobs and ran towards the sound, he wasn't going to loose his baby again. 

–DAMIAN– He screamed, finding his son on the ground, bleeding and screaming was probably the worst thing he has ever seen. He ran to his son and embraced him –It's okay Dami, it's okay, I'm here I'm here, I'm never leaving you– He repeated over and over again. 

He knew he was probably the worst father in the planet, but he was going to try and be better, he was going to be there for his son, no matter what. 

–Dad... I'm sorry... Defective– Damian said, his voice felt weird by all his screaming. 

–No no no baby you're not defective, you're perfect. I love you it's okay– He said, carrying Damian to the infirmary –ALFRED COME HERE– He yelled after him, Alfred ran into the infirmary and was shocked at the sight of a bloodied Damian and a wet Bruce. 

Bruce left Damian in the bed and Alfred injected morphine into him, helping Damian fall asleep. He stitched some cuts on Damian's skin, some point in his scruffing his nails cut into his skin, he applied cream to help with the rush and dried him so that he wouldn't get a cold. Bruce never leaving his side, he would say words of reassurance to Damian and caressing his brown cheeks. 

Once Damian woke up he was surprised to find his father next to him, his face drained of color at the memory and the realization that his father now knew about his defect. 

–It's okay Damian, I'm not mad–

–But... You saw my– He pointes towards his crotch

–Yes I did, so what, you're my child, i don't care what sexual organs you were born with. I'll love you anyways– He said, kissing his forehead. 

–You love me enough to pay a surgery to get rid of my... Coochie? – Damian felt weird talking about his genitalia to his father. 

–Hell no Damian, that can cause more issues than solve them and I don't want to loose you again. We're gonna start with puberty blockers and once you turn sixteen we'll start with T-Shots. . . No Damian I won't change my mind– He said as he saw his son start to open his mouth to make a snarky comment. 

–But daddy please~– Fuck he did the puppy eyes+pouty mouth+calling him daddy. 

–God dammit I knew it was a bad idea to let Dick take care of you... Still Damian I have to say no, the legal age of consent for hormonal therapy is sixteen, until then you will use puberty blockers and go to therapy to help you with your dysphoria and PTSD–

Well, Damian was not happy to know he had to stand three more years in a body he loathes, but at least the puberty blockers could help with the process.


	4. Merman Damian Wayne

After the whole bringing Bruce back to life thing, everybody agreed on having a little vacation. Bruce took them, by them it means the JL, TT, YJ, etc, to his island located in the middle of the Indian Ocean, there he had a huge mansion and many pools. They all had fun in the ocean, except for Damian, he would swim perfectly with them in the pools but as soon as he heard the idea of swimming in the ocean he would just stay in the shore far away from the ocean. Nobody wanted to press, they assumed it was a trauma from the league and hey didn't want to ruin the progress they made to make Damian less... Wayne. 

By the second day everyone decided to go swim on the icean, Damian agreed to go but he wouldn't jump into the ocean, simple as that. They all jumped into the water, Damian stayed on the boat drawing the sunset, he always adored the sight of the ray of sunshine hitting the water giving it a golden shine. He sat there and drew for a few minutes, but he couldn't focus, the only thing on his mind was the feeling of the water around him, he missed being able toswim, he missed the ocean. He had a secret, a huge weird secret, he wasn't entirely human, it happened in one of his tests, he had to infiltrate into a yatchyatch were they kept important secrets of business people but it went horribly wrong and he ended up tied up and thrown into the ocean. He closed his eyes waiting to be embraced by death and finally break away from his life of pain, but he didn't die, he felt a horrible amount of pain on his entire body. When he looked down he found something that changed his entire life. 

He looked at everyone having fun, the Teen Titans throwing water at each other and playing with Jon, Maps, Colin and Djinn; His brothers playing with their respective teams; his father talking and having fun withthe league, he wanted that. Beside he could drown them if they tried to attack him, he layed his book next to him and started taking of his shirt, gaining the attention of Jon; who didn't say anything until he saw Damian take off his underwear and running naked to the trampoline to jump into the water. 

–DAMIAN PUT ON YOUR CLOTHES– He yelled, getting the attention of everybody else. 

Damian jumped into the water and started swimming towards his family and friends, his body shaking and convulsing as he underwent his transformation. His eyes changed to a golden color, changing in a way that could allow him to see underwater; his nails transfirmed into claws; in his neck six gills formed, three on each side; fins started to appear on his body, decorating his forearms and running from the back of his neck all the way down to his tail, his brown skin was now decorated with golden scales that went up in amount as they reached his hip, were his skin and legs were replaced by a fish like golden tail that faned out into a crown shape. 

He swamed to the bottom of the ocean and then swam back up as fast as he could, jumping over all of them like a dolphin and smiling at the look of shock of everyone. He kept swimming and bothering them, pulling them by their ankles, trowing water at them and sneaking up behind them. Nobody really freaked out, the team had witches, half demons, aliens, demigods, meta human and a billionaire who enjoyed dressing up as a bat, it would've been hypocritical for them to freak out.


	5. Damian Wayne, the tale of a gorgon

Pain, that was all he could feel, the worst pain. By the age of five Dami had experienced a large amount of pain, his birthday missions, the punishments he had when he failed, the coldness and lack of love he had experienced since birth from his mother and grandfather since he was a baby. But this kind of pain was different, this pain was not only physical but also emotional, he could feel big hands hold him down as the large body of the assassin over him ramed his cock in and out of his anus. 

This all started with his mother sending him with a group of assassins to the town near the league to be able to interfere with an attack, but the assassins didn't like the idea of a five year old telling them what to do and humiliate then, so they decided to humiliate him, two of them held him as the leader ripped his clothes and left him naked.

–Seems like we got the jackpot guys– The leader said as he looked at the naked body of the kid.

The other two assassins held him down as all the other assassins took advantage of him, his legs and the sand were stained with blood as they didn't even care to prepare him. Damian was tired, he just wanted it to stop, he wanted to die, he closed his eyes and waited for it to end, not just this humiliation but everything, the pain, the coldness, the training, everything. 

– Ξύπνα το παιδί μου, δεν χρειάζεται πλέον να ανησυχείτε για αυτά τα τέρατα. Έτσι, Εγώ, η Μέδουσα, σας προσφέρω τη δυνατότητα προστασίας έναντι των ανδρών, την προστασία να μην υποφέρετε ποτέ αυτό που υπέφερα στη ζωή μου. Σηκώστε το αγόρι μου και δείτε τη μεγάλη δύναμη που έχετε τώρα– 

( – Wake up my child, you don't have to worry about those monsters anymore. Thus I, Medusa, grant you the ability of protection against men, the protection to never suffer what I suffered in my life. Rise my boy, and see the great power that you now possess–) 

He opened his eyes and saw the weird scenery, all the assassins were statues, the one closest to him was the assassin that was raping him before he passed out, the others had the permanent look of fear in their faces and looked like they were trying to run, he touched one of them to feel the stone, and he saw how his entire hand changed. The brown skin was decorated with black scales and his nails were replaced by long sharp claws, his hair felt weird, heavy and kinda... Scaley? 

His hand went to tuch the hair but instead it found snakes, he couldn't hear them before because of the shock, but now he could hear them hissing, one of them fell into his face, he grabbed it and checked it out, a black desert snake. He felt them perk up and turn behind him hissing, he turned and found they monster that began his suffering, he looked scared and defenseless; kinda like how Damian looked before he took away his virginity. 

–You monster– He said, his voice cracking up at the fear. 

–You want to live? – He asked, the man nodded –You don't want to suffer a slow and painful death? – The man nodded again, Damian kneeled in front of him, he took his face between his clawed left hand –Then I guess both of us will get something we didn't want– Be turned the man's face to uim and forced him to open his eyes, in a few seconds the assassin turned to stone. Damian took his katana and saw his eyes, the green was still there, but his pupils weren't round anymore, they were elliptical, kinda like a snake's eyes. 

That was rhe beginning of a change to Damian's life, he had been blessed by the great gorgon Medusa, given the great power against all men. The snakes never allowed any men to get close to them, never give them the chance to hurt Damian again, his grandfather stopped trying to talk to hin, only doing it through videocalls, all his male teachers were replaced by women since the snakes didn't trust any men. His mother contacted a great warlock, one that created a collar that would deactivate all of Damian's gorgon abilities. He had a total of 23 snakes on each side of his head, since the couldn't cut the hair off since it would hirt also the snakes and Damian he kept his hair long, the curls of it resembling his mother's hair. 

When he turned eleven and went to live with his father his hair was around his shoulder blades, his features were sharp, he resembled his mother a lot. She also taught him the art of seduction, a way he could attract men, get what he needed and then turn them to stone. His father and the adopted kids that worked with him before wondered why he never cut his hair, but he never really answered them. After a few years he turned fifteen, his hair stopped growing once they reached the bottom of his shoulder blades due to that being the minimum length of the snakes in the nature. 

He befriended his brothers, although he still hasn't told them about his... Condition, he fought alongside them and went on many patrols with them. Recently they had a mission, there was a threat of robbery so Batman called Nightwing, Red Hood and Red Robin to help them, it didn't go as they planned, which is why they found themselves tied up to chairs in front of the robbers. They never planned on robbing the bank, they planned to get and expose their identities. 

–Seems like we got the jackpot guys– The boss said. Damian shivered at the comment. 

–Who should we start with? – The second one said

–The little one, I want to see hiw he will look when he is all defenseless– The third one answered in a sing voice. 

The forth man walked towards Damian, ignoring the screams from the ither tied up vigilantes. 

–That's a really pretty collar– He said analysing the collar that avoided him using his powers, the collar was like a normal leather choker with a green stone in it, the green being the magic stopping his gorgon side to come out –Wonder how much it'll cost–

–Why don't you find out? – Damian asked, knowing what will the man do –Close your eyes– He whispered to the others. 

In a matter of seconds his collar was off and so was the gorgon, he broke the restraints and attacked them, turning then to stone and throwing them around to avoid them escaping. In just a few minutes everybody was thrned into statues, he took the collar and put it on again, since the magic wasn't working the stone was a blood red color. Once he put it back on he turned to his brothers and father. 

–What the fuck? – Asked Jason trying to fight to break the restraints. 

–Something I can do, long story I'll tell you guys later, now I'm more focused on getting us out of here– He said as he took the keys from the leather statue, he found that the objects that were metalic were somehow inmune to his look, so he just kicked the statue and the key fell to the floor next to all the tiny pieces of what used to be a person


	6. Siren Damian Wayne

Damian stuck his head from backstage and into the public, his face staying in an expression of excitement and hope. He was now sixteen years old, he had a growth spurt by age thirteen which left him at the same height as Tim, not to much but still something. He lived now a slightly normal life, he was friends with Colin, Jon, Maps and attended Gotham academy with them, he also was in swimming club and many times he performed in talent shows and won first place. All those times his family wasn't there because he never told them, but he told them this year so he knew they were going to be there, Dick probably crying, Father staring at him proudly, Alfred recording him and Jason and Tim smirking. He stepped on the stage, looked at the seats that he asked the principal to keep free for his family... And didn't see them, they didn't show up

His face switched into one of pure sadness as tears threatened to fall, he ran out of the auditorium and onto the football field, there he allowed himself to cry. Of course they didn't show up, they didn't care about him, he could die and they wouldn't notice, and if they did notice they wouldn't care, they would just put up their fake mourning masks to get praised by the press thinking they were actually sad. 

–You okay? – A woman asked behind him, he turned to see a woman in her early 30s, her hair long and pitch black combed back into a slick straight hair that reached her waist, her pale skin shined under the moon and her eyes were as blue as the shallow part of an ocean. 

She seemed worried about him, that was the first time Damian saw that look on someone's face without an ill intention. The first time he felt someone actually cared and was trying to actually help him. 

–Yeah... I'm fine thanks for asking– He said, his voice cracking a bit, he wiped his tear –What's your name? – He asked

–Ren, and you are? – She said. 

–I'm Damian... Listen, not that I want to be disrespectful or anything but... What are you doing here... No offense but shouldn't you be in there supporting your kid or whoever you came to see? – He asked. 

–I would but you still haven't performed so I'm waiting for your turn I work at a bar and this two girls were talking about how you have a killer voice. I thought I should come here and check if it was true, I heard you practice before, and by the sound of it they were right–

–There are people who talk nicely about me?– He asked, before realizing what he just said, he turned from Ren. Who had a confused and pitiful look on her face. 

–Damian, I don't know why you're so shocked, you are insanely talented. Why wouldn't people talk nicely about you?– She asked, placing her hands on Damian's shoulders and turning him to her, wiling a tear from his face –You are amazing, you deserve to be talked about and treated amazingly. Don't ever believe differently– She said. 

–How can you know that? You don't know me at all– He said, wiping yet another tear. 

–If people hate you for no reason, then I will love you for no reason– She said, hugging Damian. 

This hug felt... Real, not like Dick's hugs, or his father's or anything else, this hug was actually real. Damian let out a broken sob. 

–I'm sorry... It's just... I have never had someone say that to me... My family was supposed to show up... They didn't come... They don't care– He said between sobs. 

He knew this was stupid, he knew she only knew him for a few minutes, but he was desperate for love and acceptance. That lead him to the biggest mistake yet best decision he ever made in his life. 

–I know how it feels, that's why I want to give you something– She said, separating from Damian –You don't know me, but I'm what you people call siren, mythical creatures with angelic voices, able to make people fall inlove with them and fall to their death. My species has an ability to choose their own descendants, when we choose our descendant we perish and they gain our abilities. I decide that you should be my descendant, but I won't do anything unless you decide to accept my gift– She explained. 

Damian stared at her, his training to see if someone was lying was just screaming at him that she was telling the truth, he read about sirens, how they attracted everyone and hypnotized them. He looked back at her, his eyes now filled with anger and thirst for revenge. 

–I accept– He held her hand. 

Ren grabbed his face and leaned in, kissing him passionately. Ren slowly turned into a bright blue water that made it's way inside Damian's mouth and into his entire body, his eyes changed from his usual emerald green to oceanic green, his hair also grew to his shoulder blades and his tears all disappeared, being replaced by a wicked grin. He walked back into the auditorium and areived right on time for his name to be called out. 

– Next up, Damian Wayne– Called the voice of the principal on stage as he moved aside to make room for Damian. 

His lips formed a devilish grin as he got closer to the stage, his siren ready to spill some blood. He got ready to perform a songthat hit really close to home "Look what you made me do" By Taylor Swift. 

–I don't like your little games  
Don't like your tilted stage  
The role you made me play  
Of the fool, no, I don't like you– 

His mind started to wonder to his so called family, specifically a specific one, Timothy Drake, that little narcissist idiot who thinks that since he can read tweny books a month he's the smart one and everyone should lick his feet everytime he solves a case. Everytime Damian did something, Tim was there to humiliate him, making a comment or two he knew would hurt Damian and then hide behind his poor victim facade when Damian defended himself, and that fucker Wayne always believed him. 

–I don't like your perfect crime  
How you laugh when you lie  
You said the gun was mine  
Isn't cool, no, I don't like you (oh!)–

Wittle pewfect Gwayson, always the sweet caring one when in reality it was a fucking facade. He only cares about one thing, how much pussy he can eat in a week without letting Kori realize she's being cheated on. He never cares about any of them unless someone is there to pat him on the back and say "You are so sweet, Damian why can't you be like him?".

–But I got smarter, I got harder in the nick of time  
Honey, I rose up from the dead, I do it all the time  
I've got a list of names and yours is in red, underlined  
I check it once, then I check it twice, oh!–

His sweet and caring father, Bruce Wayne, adopting poor orfans to fuck them up even more, opening kids hospital so a villain can blow it up and make Batman look like a hero by saving it, the person who believes in justice yet did nothing after one of his adoptive sons was murdered brutally. That fucking fake asshole, never caring about the poor or the people who need something, only caring about what a paparazzi thinks of him. 

–Ooh, look what you made me do  
Look what you made me do  
Look what you just made me do  
Look what you just made me  
Ooh, look what you made me do  
Look what you made me do  
Look what you just made me do  
Look what you just made me do

I don't like your kingdom keys  
They once belonged to me–

Talia, his mother, oh how he missed her, yeah he was abused and tortured, but at least Talia showed him a tiny amount of love, his father never showed love, Tim and Jason hate him and Dick is a fucking hypocrite. 

–You ask me for a place to sleep  
Locked me out and threw a feast (what!?)  
The world moves on, another day, another drama, drama  
But not for me, not for me, all I think about is karma  
And then the world moves on, but one thing's for sure (sure)  
Maybe I got mine, but you'll all get yours–

Oh how ironic, he knows his so called family will never get what they deserve, they are rich and white they are untouchable by anyone. He got the worst part, being muslim and brown skin, he looks like a criminal doesn't matter what he does, he is praying his God? He's planning a terrorist attack. He asks a waiter to please correct his order? He's harrasing and threatening an innocent hard working white person. He talks about politics and how he's discriminated? He's just talking bullshit because he wants to be the victim. He's so fucking done. 

–But I got smarter, I got harder in the nick of time (nick of time)  
Honey, I rose up from the dead, I do it all the time (I do it all the time)  
I've got a list of names and yours is in red, underlined  
I check it once, then I check it twice, oh!  
Ooh, look what you made me do  
Look what you made me do  
Look what you just made me do  
Look what you just made me  
Ooh, look what you made me do  
Look what you made me do  
Look what you just made me do  
Look what you just made me do

I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me–

That was probably the worst, he was always the villain, he never understood why they see him, an abused child, as a future killer. Jason was abused by his father and he saw his mother die, which means he's a victim (which is true) . Damian grew up without a father, a mother and grandfather that abused him, being tortured by assassins, being put under tests that would kill anyone and had to kill the people he loved the most to prove loyalty to his mother. Why was he a criminal when he was just another abused kid like Jason? . 

–I'll be the actor starring in your bad dreams  
I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me  
I'll be the actor starring in your bad dreams  
I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me  
I'll be the actor starring in your bad dreams  
I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me  
I'll be the actor starring in your bad dreams  
(Ooh, look what you made me do)

(Look what you made me do)  
(Look what you just made me do)  
Ooh, look what you made me do  
Look what you made me do  
Look what you just made me do  
Look what you just made me  
Ooh, look what you made me do  
Look what you made me do  
Look what you just made me do  
Look what you just made me do  
Ooh, look what you made me do  
Look what you made me do  
Look what you just made me do  
Look what you just made me  
Ooh, look what you made me do  
Look what you made me do  
Look what you just made me do  
Look what you just made me do–

When he finished his song he saw his friends staring at him, knowing that there was something wrong with Damian. He took a bow at the applause of the audience and left the stage, he went towards a teacher. 

–Hey Mr. Dwight, I'm really sorry but I feel a bit sick, I'll have to go. Can you please tell the principal that he gives the first place award to the one who would've gotten second place? Thank you– He said, his voice hypnotizing the teacher as he waved and left. 

Once he got out of the school grounds he found the Waynes, he didn't realize that when he was singing he sent waves of beacon, which attracted his mother, father and adoptive brothers. They seemed confused as to why they were here and when they got there. 

–Well well well, looks like you're about to hear my new single– Damian said as he let out a scream that broke the car's windows, auditorium and school windows and sent his family flying. 

His skin turned an iridescent gold, his eyes deepened in color, now being the same green in kelp forests, his nails grew to claw length and his teeth turned into fangs. He turned to see his so called family and found them being helped by his friends. 

–Damian– Jon called. 

–Damian's dead now Kent, I'm Sen now– Sen said with his voice sounding like a monsters high pitched voice. 

–Okay... Sen... Calm down, we are family– Grayson said, again, trying to pretend to be the good brother, Damian sent a wave at him and catched him. 

–We were never family. You made Damian suffer from day one, and you exepct me to see you as friend and family. Fuck off– Damian's voice came out at the final part– You did this to me, now you shall pay– He sent the wave that held Dick to the others, holding them against the wall and freezing them. Sen turned around and let out a hypnotic melody, many men showed up and walked towards him, Damian grabbed one by one and kissed them all, their bodies turning into water as Damian drank all of them. His hair levitated and looked like it was underwater, his skin was now golden, his eyes were deep green like the oceanic green and his claws grew to the point of being able to cut anyone –I'll see you soon, and next time, it won't be just me– He said, disappearing into a a puddle of water that levitated to the ocean. A new enemy was created by the Waynes, ans this time, they all accepted it was their fault.


	7. Werewolf Damian

Damian parked the red Lamborghini in the middle of the forest, after 3 hours of driving he had finally reached his destination; a part of the forest that was so far away from society that he wouldn't be able to hurt someone if his heritage did bloom. Even after living with the Wayne family for now six years he still didn't tell them his condition, he was cursed with the horrible curse of lycantrophy; well, not him per say, but the al Ghul bloodline.   
Many centuries ago, the first Ra's al Ghul had murdered a family of twenty women, not knowing they were a coven, once he was about to murder their supreme, she had 

The young girl scremed in fear as the first Ra's al Ghul stabbed her through the throat, he started walking to see where the oldest woman was, he walked up to the thrid floor of the house and found her in the middle of the hall, he ran towards her and raised his sword, ready to cut her head in half. 

–prohibere– She said in a stern voice, Ra's froze, his eyes beig the only part of his body able to move around. The witch walked around him, like a predator surrounding his injured prey item –You know, for being an al Ghul, you truly are dumb... Going into a coven of witches without even a small protection spell? Not the move– She moved away from him and stood right in front of him, she started levitating as her eyes turned white –O magnum Lamia mea, et mater est daemonum, Protector denuntiat. Propter quod peto potestas puniendi interfectorem; conversus ipse in plenum omni homini lupinotuum pectinem luna. Omnia secundum hoc omnes maledicam Ghul maledictionem erit aliquando ad sex annos et menses et succumbere partis pauore ac iumentis–

The witch stared with an evil smirk as the man's bones started to cravk and shift around, his screams of agony filling up the room, his body started to be covered by a pitch black fur, his teeth and nails grew into fangs and claws, his feet turned into long wolf like paws and his hands turned into elongated black versions of his normal hands, his face elongated and his screams turned into a growl as the transformation was finnally complete. The werewolf jumped out the window and ran into the deep forest, as the now revived coven stared at him laughing.

Due to that, Damian was now cursed, even after being disowned by the al Ghul he still had to pay for their mistakes, however... He didn't know if the curse would happen, most of the al Ghuls had 100% al Ghul blood, since they all had the thought that inbreeding was the best way to keep their heritage pure and perfect, but he had the blood of many people due to him being genetically mutated to be the best weapon, so he didn't know if he would turn into a werewolf like his ancestors. He took out his phone and looked at the hour "11:50" Ten minutes before he turned 16 ,he was lucky enough that he told all of his friends he was going to spend time with his family, and that he told his family he would spend time with his friends. So no one would go looking for him.

Unbeknownst to him Jon had gone to the Wayne manor to wish him a happy birthday, he normally would've texted him but his phone was broken. He flew into the batcave and found all the members of the Wayne family. 

–Hi guys– He said, happy and excited. 

–Hi Jon. Aren't you supposed to be with Damian? – Asked Dick

–No. He told us he was going to spend the night with all of you to celebrate his birthday– He answered, confused as to why he would lie. 

–He told us he would spend time with you guys now– Answered Bruce, confusion written all over his face. He turned to Tim to give him the order of tracking Damian, only to finding him already tracking him. 

–He is in the woods, three hours from here– He answered. 

–Jon, go there flying, we're taking the zeta tubes, Alfred prepare the infirmary in case we need to stitch Damian up or anything else– Said Bruce, his voice filled with worry. 

Nobody answered anything, not a "yes" Or an "okay", they all just rushed to get ther masks and their weapons in case a fight occurred and quickly went to the zeta tubes. 

Damian took his phone out again and saw the hour "11:59", he put it down, opened the door, got out and into the cold air and got down on his knees as he started to pray

–Allahum 'iiniy 'aeudh bik min eadhab alqabr , wa'aeudh bik min muhakamat almasih alkadhib , wa'aeudh bik min fatn alhayat walmawta. allahuma 'iiniy 'aeudh bik min aldhunub wamin aldiyn– he prayed as a tear fell down his cheek. He heard the alarm go off, telling him he was now 16; he waited for his transformation to begin, only to never happen – Thank you...thank you– He cried, quietly.

suddenly felt the worst pain he ever experienced, he could feel his bones twisting, getting longer and shorter in some parts of his body, he could hear them crack, he felt his teeth and nails growing and making him bleed, his ears shifted into the ones of a wolf and his screams turned into wolf groans. 

The batfam had arrived to the woods and heard Damian's agony filled screams. 

–DAMIAN– Bruce screamed. 

They ran to where the noise had come from to save Damian. Only to find a horrifying creature standing over a bunch of destroyed clothes, blood dripping from his mouth, the thing turned to them and howled to then turn around and run into the woods. 

Bruce ran towards the destroyed bloody clothes and took them, his hands shaking as the realization of loosing his son again to a beast hit him. He yelled and cried as the grief overcame him

🐺🌙🐺🌙🐺🌙🐺🌙🐺🌙🐺🌙🐺🌙🐺🌙🐺🌙🐺🌙

Damian woke up, his skin felt wet and his body hurt, he looked down to find hinself covered in blood and water, his hair was a mess of leaves, dirt and a few leaves and bugs, he was also naked and covered in blood "It happened" He thought as he broke in tears, he cried for a few minutes, the memories of the pain, the transformation, his father screaming for hi... Wait, his father. He only remembers his scream and then it was all dark. He got up and realized this place was maybe an hour from the manor, he turned around, his now heightened sense helping him to know where the manor was. 

He started walking, only to be stopped by a pain on his ankle, he looked down and found it was twisted "What the fuck happened" He thought, he already had a healing ability, he didn't know how bad he had to be hurt for it to still be hurt. He kept limping and he arrived at the manor, he shivered as the cold air hit him and hugged himself to try and get warm, but it didn't work as he was, again, naked. He walked into the kitchen, leaving muddy footprints on the white floor, he only heard someone scream his name before he fell unconscious again.


End file.
